


At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coming of Age, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Canon, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nob's first day on the job at the Prancing Pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

Nob froze before the gate and felt his eyes widen. Could he be any use at a house so huge, full of big folk? They were so... different. 

He could've been prenticed most anywhere in town - shopkeeper, gate-warden, blacksmith, they'd all offered - but he'd longed for travellers' tales. To meet dwarves. He'd begged to go with Master Barliman. What a fool he'd been!

But beef and barley make the best stew when mixed, so the saying went. Could those gangly men weave through a crowd and not spill the beer like he could? Maybe he'd last at the  _Pony_ yet.


End file.
